


Anchor points

by wilwarindi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Molly's Thoughts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarindi/pseuds/wilwarindi
Summary: “They took the charm,” Molly muttered to himself. And he knew it already, but it hadn’t hit him until then that Yasha was gone. And not gone as usual, but someone had actually attacked her and won.[Set during Ep. 26, but no spoilers]





	Anchor points

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed Taliesin mutter "they took the charm" and how affected Molly was and, well, here we are. This isn't exactly a missing scene, more of a brief look up closer.
> 
> Also, I'm still not ok after episode 26.

“They took the charm,” Molly muttered to himself. And he knew it already, but it hadn’t hit him until then that Yasha was gone. And not gone as usual, but someone had actually attacked her and won.

He was used to Yasha’s disappearances; she was a lot like a cat that way. Yasha needed her freedom and she was more than self sufficient, and she always came back. But she’d never been _taken_.

It rattled him more than he was willing to admit, although he didn’t think he was doing a good job of hiding it either. He packed nervously and tried to shake the worst of it off.

He was glad the others were also immediately on board with getting Fjord, Jester and Yasha back, otherwise he’d have to go alone, and that… That wasn’t a thing he wanted to do. He would if he had to, but he much preferred to have others with him.

And that was the whole thing, wasn’t it? The reason he was so affected by Yasha being taken. He was used to her leaving abruptly, yes, and he knew she was tough. She could hold her own while he caught up to her - hells, knowing Yasha, she might even have beaten her captors by the time he found her.

But the fear and anger pooling in his stomach had much more to do with the fear of never seeing her again. Of losing her for good. Molly, for all of his detachment to most things, couldn’t feel the same about people. He knew he was ridiculous, he knew he shouldn’t try to cling to others, but he couldn’t help it. If there was one thing he feared besides dying and disappearing, it was being alone.

Besides, Yasha got him, and he got her. Yasha had had his back, and he’d had hers, and both of them seemed to hold each other as anchor points in this world that was so new to both of them. Two lost birds in a land full of wonders and awfulness.

Molly pushed down his anxiety as best he could. He really needed to kill something right now; ideally the people who’d taken his friend, but he could settle for something else.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
